


One day you'll break my heart

by CherryPie0



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Episode: s01e03 Surrender at Discretion, F/F, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Pining, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Beth is selfish - has always been - so she'll take whatever she can. And even if it ends up killing her, she's self-destructive enough to risk it.Besides, she thinks this might be worth it, anyway.___Beth thinks she has already lost Addy, but Addy always comes back to her and this time is no exception.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 26
Kudos: 213





	One day you'll break my heart

When Addy shows up at her house, Beth is - unsurprisingly - thinking about her; wondering if Addy's having fun at Coach's house, if she is laughing and smiling at Coach like she used to do when they were just the two of them.

It makes her heart clench painfully in her chest every time she imagines _that_ smile - the one that means that Addy is feeling truly happy at that moment; the one she gave Beth when they first kissed - directed to _Coach_.

She doesn't deserve it; she hasn't done anything to earn it.

And yet Addy offers it to her generously.

Like it means nothing.

Beth knows she should stop thinking about it, try to focus on anything but this, but she wants the pain. She _craves_ it; anything but the numbness that will no doubt follow after the pain is gone.

It's not the first someone leaves her, after all.

She knows how it goes.

So, yeah. 

Drown in her self-pity and anger and sadness, she almost doesn't hear Addy coming down the stairs.

Addy smiles at her when she greets her, but it doesn't meet her eyes; Beth immediately wonders what happened to their little party.

Did something go wrong? Did they leave so soon? Or was it just Addy?

They talk for a bit, but Beth barely pays any attention. She lies, tells Addy she went to a party, because the truth - spending the whole evening sulking on the couch - doesn't sound very appealing right now.

"You should have come," Addy tells her.

"It's not my job to make her feel like she matters," she replies. _You're doing that just fine on your own_ , she wants to add, but decides against it. No reason to point out the obvious, right?

Addy gives her a small sad smile, both of them remaining quiet for a while.

For the first time since they met, this feels awkward.

Beth fucking hates it.

"How's your shoulder?" Addy asks, either because she simply wants to break the uncomfortable silence, or because she truly cares.

Perhaps both.

Beth shrugs slightly, meeting Addy's eyes and looking expectantly.

_We used to take care of each other, remember?_

And the answer to the unspoken question must be yes, because Addy smiles at her - _truly_ smiles - her face brightening up in a way Beth hasn't seen in a while now.

She feels her treacherous heart flutter at the sight, even more so when Addy gets up and comes to sit beside her on the couch, immediately reaching for the body lotion. The corners of Beth's lips twitch up a bit - she can't help it - and she turns around, offering her back to Addy.

She takes her crop top off and waits for Addy to pour some lotion on her palms, shivers rising over her body even before she feels Addy's hands on her, the anticipation being enough to make her heart beat faster.

Addy's touch is gentle but firm, soothing in a way only she knows how to be. Beth knew she missed her, but she hadn't realized just how much until now.

They used to do this almost after every practice last year. It was their little ritual; spending the evenings together and taking care of each other, laughing and grinning and bitching about everything and everyone that wasn't _them_.

It feels nice to have this again, even if it's not the same anymore.

They both end up just in their underwear after a few minutes and it feels natural, normal, like this is exactly how it’s supposed to be.

Beth is lying on her back on the couch and Addy's hands are on her thigh, massaging softly the bruises there.

It makes Beth tense, her toes curling, her back slightly arching off the couch instinctively. It feels good- _too_ good and as hard as she's trying to fight the reaction of her body, she is miserably failing.

She both hates and loves that Addy has such a strong effect on her.

Addy smiles at her, almost reassuringly, and Beth keeps her face blank, not sure what the hell is happening as she sees Addy leaning lower. It makes her feel vulnerable; not knowing what this means.

Then soft, full lips press a kiss on the inside of her thigh and Beth lets out a quiet gasp, unable to hold back.

For a second, she thinks this is just a dream- but her dreams are usually nightmares, and this feels anything but.

It's been long. _So_ long.

Addy meets her eyes for a second, perhaps wanting to make sure this is okay, and then another kiss is being placed on Beth's thigh, warm lips tracing the tender skin, going higher and higher.

Beth feels her breathing growing heavier, her whole body shuddering when Addy hooks her thumbs into her underwear. Beth lifts her hips up, helping her take it off completely, her legs falling open right after. Addy settles between them and lower herself on the couch, nuzzling her cheek against the inside of Beth's thigh before placing another kiss there.

"Addy," Beth breathes out before she can stop herself, and Addy hums, her fingers finding their way between Beth's thighs, to her entrance.

She's already wet and her arousal only starts growing stronger when Addy teases her folds, brushing the tips of her fingers over her pussy, but without entering it. Beth can only sigh when Addy darts her tongue over her opening as well, slick and warm and absolutely wonderful.

Beth bites hard down at her lower lip, muffling any sounds that threaten to come out.

She thought this would never happen again. That she would never get to feel Addy's touch like this. But here they are.

Something must have happened to change that, but Beth can't really bring herself to dwell on it right now.

It doesn't matter, anyway.

Because, for whatever reason, Addy is here with her; Addy wants _her_.

And, well, Beth is selfish - has always been - so she'll take whatever she can. And even if it ends up killing her, she's self-destructive enough to risk it.

Besides, she thinks this might be worth it, anyway.

All thoughts disappear from her head when Addy parts the lips of her cunt with her fingers, her tongue delving deep inside her right after.

" _Fuck_ ," Beth whines, helpless; she had almost forgotten just how good it feels. By now, Addy knows her quite well, knows what she likes, what makes Beth shudder and moan. Plus, the fact that it's _Addy_ that's doing this makes it feel even better, makes Beth enjoy it more; yes, she’s pathetic like that.

Addy grips her thighs firmly, just like Beth likes it, just like she does when she holds her up, and licks into her, making obscene wet sounds every time she fucks her tongue into Beth's cunt.

Beth lets out a muffled whine and throws her head back into the pillow, her hands curling into fists.

All she can think about is _Addy, Addy, Addy_ and the way her lips and tongue feel on her pussy, the way her hot breath hits against her slick folds, the way Addy kisses and sucks and laps at her as if she's hungry for her, as if she missed this just as much as Beth did.

It doesn't take Addy long to bring her close to the edge.

She's teasing her clit now, swirling her tongue around the little nub, applying just the right pressure on it, and working two fingers in and out of her cunt. Beth’s fingers dig into the cushions of the couch and she's arching her back, trying to push towards Addy's touch, wanting more; wanting _everything_.

"M'close," she warns, breathless and panting, and Addy hums encouragingly, sucks on her clit, thrusting the fingers deeper inside Beth.

That's all it takes.

Beth would like this to last longer, to not end just yet, but she can't hold back. She's been imagining this- craving this way too much; it's impossible to slow it down now that it's finally happening again.

She comes with a low whine, Addy's name falling from her lips like a prayer, her whole body tensing. She can feel Addy's hold on her thighs tightening - to stop Beth from crushing her head between them probably; Beth tends to do that when she's coming - but Beth can barely register the painful grip, still high on the aftershocks of her orgasm.

She's panting, eyes closed, and tries not to feel disappointed when Addy pulls away eventually, her grip loosening until her hands leave Beth completely.

Is that it, then?

 _Are you gonna leave, now?_ Beth wants to ask, but she doesn't think she wants to hear the answer.

She opens her eyes, expecting to see Addy getting ready to leave, but instead Addy grins at her, before coming to lie beside her.

Addy _stays_.

"Hey," she says and Beth has barely enough time to reply, before their lips are pressed together in a deep kiss.

They both moan into the kiss and it's suddenly just like it used be.

It's just them, melting into the desperate touches, greedy hands roaming over each other's body, both of them needy and hungry, as if they've been starving all this time.

They take the rest of their underwear off hastily, both of them laughing giddily when Addy accidentally elbows Beth's boob, or when Beth's bra almost smacks Addy in the eye; the couch doesn't allow them to move much.

But they don't mind; they're grinning and laughing and kissing again, their hands finding their way to each other’s body soon after.

 _I missed this. I missed **you** ,_ Beth wants to tell her, but she doesn't dare to; instead she pours everything she can't say out loud into the kiss, knowing that Addy will understand.

Her hand drifts lower from Addy's neck, caressing down her collarbone and sides, before finally slipping between her legs. She groans when she feels wetness against her fingers and she dips two digits inside, past the smooth folds, eliciting a whine from Addy.

She works her fingers in and out at a steady, fast pace, her movements faltering only when Addy starts playing with her clit, kissing her neck.

Beth moans and tilts her head back, invitingly, welcoming Addy's mouth on the tender flesh of her jaw, throat, collarbone. Addy sucks on the skin hard and Beth hopes there are marks later there, more bruises that she'll proudly wear.

Their position is not the most comfortable, but Beth does her best to toy with Addy's clit too, as she keeps fucking her with two fingers, feeling Addy's body slightly tensing, her inner walls tightening as her orgasm approaches.

Beth is not far behind, either. Not with the way Addy rubs at her clit and bites at her neck, then licking the same spot with her tongue, soothing the abused skin.

They grind eagerly against each other's hand, rocking their hips, needy sounds escaping them.

Beth is close - _so_ close - but she doesn't want to come yet, not before she sees Addy climax. She was always so incredibly beautiful when she came; face slack with pleasure, falling apart under Beth's hands.

Beth missed that; wants to see it again.

"Eyes on your girl, Addy," she says, half-teasing half-serious, and a grin spreads on her face when Addy lets out a breathless chuckle and obliges, her eyes finding Beth.

"Always."

Addy reaches her orgasm first, teeth biting down at her lower lip, her cunt tightening around Beth's fingers, her eyebrows drawn together in the cutest frown, her eyes never leaving Beth.

Beth's climax follows right after, and they're both panting, whimpering softly, their chests heaving as they ride out their orgasms.

They clean themselves with a few tissues once they're done and then lie back on the couch, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies.

They're completely quiet now, neither of them talking; probably because they don't know _what_ the hell to say.

It's been a long time since they last did this and everything has changed since then; of course they don't know how to act now.

Beth fears that if she chooses to say something, it'll be the wrong thing to say and it’ll push Addy away again, so she keeps her mouth shut. Perhaps, for now they can just enjoy each other's company, their bodies pressed together.

Plus, Beth always slept better when Addy was here; maybe at least that hasn't changed.

She lets her eyes flutter closed, focusing on Addy's now steady breathing, on her warmth, on the way her hair tickles Beth's shoulder.

She thinks she dozes off for a few minutes, but the buzz of her phone wakes her up. She doesn't bother opening her eyes or reaching for her phone; it's probably not important, anyway. Besides the only person she cares about is lying right next to her.

Speaking of which, she can tell that Addy hasn't slept yet.

Thankfully, she hasn't left either. Beth was still sort of expecting to wake up alone.

She finally croaks her eyes open, frowning when she sees that Addy is on her phone.

Beth almost wants to laugh - or perhaps fucking cry - when she notices what exactly Addy is looking at.

It's her photo gallery. Which apparently now consists of several pictures of Addy and fucking Coach.

Every single one of them.

Addy and Coach being close to each other, smiling, laughing, hugging.

It makes Beth sick to her stomach.

Was Addy thinking about Coach, while fucking her? Was Beth just a second option, because Coach rejected her or was simply not available?

Probably, right?

And honestly, what the hell was Beth thinking that it would happen? That Addy would suddenly forget her little obsession with Coach and come back to her? Just like that? Obviously not.

_Fucking ridiculous._

Beth wills her breathing to calm down, pretending she's sleeping, and turns around so her back is facing towards Addy.

She tells herself that it doesn't matter.

What's important is that Addy is here, even if she's thinking about someone else, even if she would prefer to be elsewhere.

If the alternative is not having Addy at all, then Beth will gladly take whatever she can, even if it's not what she truly wants.

//

Addy scrolls down the photo gallery in her phone and feels fucking stupid as she looks at the pictures.

Coach, Coach, _Coach_.

She's everywhere. And of course she is; Addy allowed her to be.

For a moment, Addy really thought that this was what she wanted. That what she already had wasn't enough, that she could replace Beth.

But of course, she couldn't.

Because, well...

Beth is Beth.

Beth is a cold-hearted bitch that always gets what she wants no matter what she has to do and how many people she has to hurt in order to achieve that.

She's selfish and mean and irresponsible and fucking horrible to everyone.

And she's also _Addy's_.

Beth loves her; loves her most of all.

Beth has a smile - the genuine and honest one - that's reserved _only_ for her.

Beth kisses her like no one else exists, like _this_ is where she wants to be and nowhere else.

Beth melts under her touches, _always_ craves more, _greedy_ for her, like she can't get enough.

Beth is always there, always has her back.

Beth is the only person that truly knows her.

Beth is the most beautiful. She's the one everyone wants. She's smart. She's amazing. She's the fucking best and she wants _Addy_.

It's stupid how Addy thought there could be anyone else. Even if that was possible, Addy doesn't want there to be.

She selects all the pictures with Coach and taps on the trashcan icon, deleting them, immediately feeling lighter, better. She should have done this long ago.

Then she abandons her phone and turns around, spooning Beth from behind, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"I'll never break your heart," she whispers softly - _a promise_ -, even though she doesn't expect a reply, knowing that Beth is probably sleeping.

She wants to say more, but decides against it. For now it's enough that she's here.

And she's really glad she decided to come.

All she could think while she was at Coach's house with the rest of the team was how better it'd be if Beth was there- or if she were with Beth. And so, she went to her. Like she always does.

Because Beth is not like anyone else.

She is better; has always been.

Unlike other people, Beth doesn't try to hide her ugliness. Beth puts all of it on display, hopes that it'll push people away. And if you still choose to stay, if you prove yourself to be worthy of her, only then you get the see her true beauty.

And when you do, it's impossible to let her go.

So, of course, Addy stays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 😀🤗❤️


End file.
